The Trip
by lenkid
Summary: Max and Cindy get a chance to go to New York, and they bring Kendra and Logan with them. (A happy shipper fic for all those in need of one.)


"Can you believe that Normal is *actually* letting *us* represent this place?"

"I know. It's just too strange to believe."

Max and Original Cindy were sitting on the bench near their lockers staring at the pairs of tickets that were in their hands. Word had been going around lately that Jam Pony was going to be opening a location in New York City, but no one believed it. Max had come into work that morning and as always, was greeted by her friend, with whom she promptly got lost in a conversation with about the events that happened at Crash the night before. They were so tied up in what the other was saying, neither had noticed Normal walking up to them.

"Ladies."

"Keep your pants on Normal. We were just going to come and get our packages." Max promptly forgot about her conversation with Original Cindy, and began throwing stuff into her locker.

"Ya know Normal, just 'cause we ain't all gettin' packages the second we walk in the door, don't mean we ain't workin', 'cause we are. We just doin' it on our own time here."

"Are you done?"

Both Max and Cindy looked at Normal. For once he wasn't bip, bip, bipping them, and was actually being semi-nice. Something was wrong.

"Who do you need me to save you from this time Normal?" Max sighed and shut her locker, picturing being forced to stop yet another drug dealer from doing something or another.

"Well actually, I do need your help, but I think you may actually enjoy this opportunity."

"Normal, just spill it, aiight?" Cindy looked at her boss in annoyance.

Normal shot Cindy a glare, and then unclipped something from his clipboard, and held it up for the girls to see. "I'm sure that the two of you have heard about the possibility of Jam Pony opening a location in New York City..."

"Yeah, which is totally whack." Cindy mumbled under her breath.

Max elbowed her in the ribs because she could sense that Normal was getting to something.

"So anyway, they wanted someone from here to help them get a feel for what we do, and to get them going. I'd go myself, but unfortunately, without me here, this place'll crumble faster than a cookie that's stepped on, so I need someone else to go. And, against my better judgment, I think you two would be my best option. Are you interested?"

Cindy jumped up and grabbed the tickets from Normal. "Damn straight we're interested!"

"Good, now, vamoose! I don't want to be paying people to just sit around. You leave tomorrow." Normal headed off from the girls, yelling instructions and warnings to various riders as they walked in and out of the building.

Cindy sat back down on the bench beside Max. "Can you believe that Normal is *actually* letting *us* represent this place?"

"I know. It's just too strange to believe." Max took the tickets out of Cindy's hand and looked them over. "Hey, these say that we each get to bring a guest. Who are you going to bring?"

Cindy, who had been changing things from her backpack to her locker and vice versa, sat back and thought. "Well, if my lickety-boo hadn't just split to 'blonder pastures..."

Max looked at her friend and smiled. "Girl only do blondes?"

"Yeah, and what is up with that? I mean, Original Cindy can see the allure of a good sunkissed chick, but there's more mystery in the dark haired ones."

Max shook her head and smiled. "Amen to that. But you didn't answer my question. Who are you going to bring?"

"Why not Kendra? She's always complainin' that she never gets to go nowhere. I'd take Sketchy or Herbal, but Original Cindy don't think the peeps in New York would like to see what kind of people *actually* work here."

Max replied laughing. "Ya, you're right."

"So now that we have me all figured out, who are you going to bring? Why don't you bring your baby?"

"Because I'm sure Logan wouldn't want to come. And he's not my baby."

Original Cindy looked at Max and smiled. "Yeah, right. He must be, because I wasn't talkin' about Logan, I was talking about your bike."

Max just rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll ask him tonight, but I'm sure he won't want to come at all."

****************************

"Well, they only had two rooms left, and I managed to get both of them. The only thing is, what are the sleeping arrangements going to be?" Logan glanced at Max as he spoke. He noticed that both Original Cindy and Kendra were looking at Max as well.

Max looked at her girls, and then at Logan, and then back to the two girls again. She could tell that they wanted her to just bunk with Logan, but she'd feel better staying with them, because then they wouldn't be able to tease her about things that she and Logan 'would be doing' at night. Looking back at Logan, she finally spoke. Why don't we three girls stay together and then you can have a room to yourself?"

Disappointment crossed Logan's face ever so quickly, but he knew deep down that Max was going to say that, so he covered quickly. "Sure, that sounds good."

"But boo, there won't be enough room for everyone to sleep. One of us will have to sleep on the floor." 

Max threw a glare at Original Cindy, knowing full well that she was trying her darnest to get Max to stay with Logan. "That's ok, I'll take the floor. I probably won't be sleeping that much anyways."

Things seemed to be settled, and Logan started to pick up the bags to carry to his room. Original Cindy did a quick once over of the group, and then jabbed Kendra in the ribs. Kendra grabbed her side, looked at Cindy, and leaned in to whisper. "What did you do that for?"

"Say something!"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, just say something. And quick too, Logan's headin' towards the elevator!"

"Um, ah, but Max, you know how light a sleeper I am. If you're up movin' around, I'm never going to get any sleep. And trust me. You don't want to be stuck with me tomorrow if I haven't had any sleep."

Max furrowed her brow in confusion.

Logan turned back to the group of girls and sighed. "Max, why don't you just stay with me. That'll give the girls a chance to sleep, and since I don't really tend to sleep that much anyways, it won't bother me all that much if you're up and around."

Max looked at her friends who were both grinning like idiots. Sighing, she turned to Logan. "Fine. Let's go. I'm feelin' kind of exhausted all of a sudden."

The group headed towards the elevators, with Original Cindy and Kendra pulling up the rear, bouncing in excitement that they finally got Max and Logan together.

************************

"So whaddya think? Do you think that their room is just like ours?" Kendra threw her bag on the one queen sized bed that was stuffed into the cramped room. The room was just big enough to hold the bed, a small night table, and an old chair.

Original Cindy dropped her bag on the chair and went to sit on the bed. "Ya know what? For both their sakes, I hope it is. Otherwise, those two're going to collapse with all the tension goin' on between them."

Too exhausted to even change, Kendra kicked off her boots, and slid under the covers. "Cindy?"

"Yeah boo?"

"Just because we're sharing a bed, I don't want to wake up with you puttin' the moves on me in your sleep." Kendra laughed and held up her hands to block a hit from Cindy's pillow.

**************************

"Maybe I should just ask Kendra and Original Cindy if I can sleep on the floor."

"Max, I'm not going to let you sleep on the floor."

"It'll be better this way."

"Max, it'll be fine."

Max just looked at Logan. Seeing that he serious, Max finally conceded. "Fine. I probably won't sleep anyways. It'll give me time to scope the city out."

Logan just shook his head. He dropped the bags on the floor and starting rooting through one of them. "Sure, if that's what you want."

"It is."

"Ok, but whatever the case, I'm taking a shower. Any objections?" Logan looked up at Max as he spoke, having found his pajamas, and his toothbrush.

Max shook her head. "Nah. I'm just going to go and chill with Original Cindy and Kendra if you don't mind."

"Of course not. Go, have fun. That's what we're kind of here for, remember?"

Max smiled. She nodded towards the bathroom with her chin. "Just don't use all the hot water, k?"

Logan chuckled. "What? You honestly think I'd do that to you?"

Max raised her eyebrows. "Ya never know. Late." With that, Max headed past Logan, shooting him a wide smile, and walked out the door.

Logan watched her go, and smiled at the closed door. With thoughts of Max running through his head he walked into the bathroom for a quick shower before bed.

********************

Max slowly walked back to her room. She had gone to see Original Cindy and Kendra, but had come up empty, finding both of them asleep. Not really feeling like checking out the town right then and there, Max just decided to go back to her and Logan's room to catch some sleep. Truth was, she was kind of tired from the plane ride. The whole trying to deny to Original Cindy and Kendra that there was nothing going on between her and Logan, when in fact the entire time she had been on the plane, she had been wanting to become a member of the 'mile high club' with Logan. It didn't help that every time Cindy and Kendra would nod off, Logan would start to idly run his fingers across her neck, and stroke her leg. They had almost gotten caught a few times, and that adrenaline rush made the trip that much harder to endure. Max smiled to herself, and picked up her pace. 

Walking in the door, Max was greeted with the sound of the shower still running. _He damn well better have left me some hot water. Oh well, I guess I can always shower in the morning. _Max bent down and started going through her bag. Pushing everything aside, she couldn't find what she was looking for. "Damn it." As soon as the words left her mouth, Max jumped as a pair of hands wrapped around her waist. Smiling, Max stood to her full height, and leaned back against the warmth of Logan's body as his arms enveloped her.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot my pajamas."

Logan leaned down to huskily whisper in Max's ear. "Who says you're going to need any?"

Max raised her eyebrows in surprise at Logan's utterance. She spun around in his arms to look into his face. "Logan! I can't believe..." The rest of her sentence was cut off as Logan captured her mouth with his own.

Pulling away from her, Logan looked into Max's eyes, which were quickly turning black with desire. "So now what do you think of my suggestion?"

Keeping her eyes closed, and licking her lips, Max leaned into Logan's body and sighed. "As much as I want to, I don't think it'd really help our situation if one of the girls walked into the room in the middle of the night while we were having 'fun'."

Logan put his hands on either side of Max's head, and pulled her away from him so that he could look into her eyes. "I guess you're right. Why don't you just borrow one of my shirts?"

Max looked into Logan's eyes and smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

Logan kissed Max's forehead, and gave her a hug. "Well, while you're getting changed, I'm going to head to bed."

As Logan turned towards the bed, Max leaned down and started going through his bag to find a t-shirt to wear. After finding one that was big enough, she slipped into the bathroom to get changed.

No sooner had Logan laid down and had closed his eyes, he could feel Max climbing on the bed and stalking towards him. He kept his eyes closed, but held out his arm to her. As soon as he felt her underneath his touch, he opened his eyes, smiled, and pulled her towards him. He fully took in the site of her with her hair loosely tied back, and clad only in one of his shirts. As she settled in, Logan held her tight, and kissed the top of her head. They both snuggled in under the sheets, and fell asleep, holding each other in each other's arms.

******************************

"Never thought I'd see the day."

Max slowly came into the world of the living with the sound of Original Cindy's voice. As she became more aware of her surroundings, she finally processed her words. _Oh my god. Logan. _Max sat up with a start, and looked beside her. The bed was empty. As her heart rate began to slow, Max finally was able to tune back into what Cindy was saying.

"You two *must've* gotten busy last night. You're still sleeping, which, I have *never* seen, *and* you're wearing his clothes."

Max looked down at what she had on, and remembered what had happened the night before. She looked up at her friends to explain. "See, it may look like that, but the thing is, the time difference must've really whacked me out, and then the thing with wearing his clothes, I forgot my pajamas, so he was kind enough to let me borrow one of his shirts. I would've asked one of you for something to wear, but when I came to ask, you two were nicely snuggled up together in bed, and I didn't want to disturb you." Max broke out laughing at the looks of shock that played across both Kendra's and Cindy's faces.

"Cindy! I thought I told you not to do that!"

Cindy looked at her friend and held up her hands in self defense. "Hey boo, Original Cindy held up her end of the bargain. She can't help it if she's the queen of getting girls to switch teams."

Max started laughing even harder as Kendra began to look seriously ticked off. "Well, if you two ladies don't mind, would you leaving so I can get changed?"

"What's wrong boo? You have something under there that you only want Logan to see?"

"Where is Logan anyways?"

"He's downstairs getting breakfast. Come on Cindy, we'll go help him, and see if there's any hotel guests worth checking out."

Max waved at the two as they left. As soon as they were gone she flopped back down on the bed, trying to calm her racing heart. _This is getting difficult to hide from them. What if they had walked in on us together? That would have been an awkward moment, and then weeks of 'I told you sos.' But then it would be out there at least. I like keeping it to myself though. It makes it more exciting."_

"Are you *still* in bed?"

Max jumped out of her skin as Logan's voice, that was very close to her ear, penetrated her thoughts.

"You scared the shit out of me baby."

"Max, you're slipping!"

"No, I'm falling. Big time. For you." Max smiled coyly at Logan.

"What were you thinking about?" Logan laid down beside her, propping his head on one hand as the other ran through her hair, occasionally tracing down her body.

Max snuggled closer to Logan, and put her hands behind his neck, pulling his lips to her own. "Just about how our relationship is so exciting because no one knows about it."

"You got that right." Logan pressed his lips to hers and got lost in the taste that was uniquely her. As the kiss became deeper, Logan began to forget his surroundings. His free hand began running down Max's body and finally rested on her thigh. Eventually it began to find its way under her shirt and started traveling further up her inner thigh.

Max was starting to drown in ecstasy. With all the time that they had been together, Logan was still able to drive her wild. And, in all that time, they had *never* gotten their groove on in a hotel before. It was usually in the midst of a brown-out after a candle lit dinner, and a bit of foreplay in the form of a game of chess. As she felt Logan's hand travel up her thigh, and as her legs started to part of their own accord, she reluctantly grabbed his hand with her own and pulled back from his lips. Keeping her eyes on his lips, and breathing hard, she tried to get words out of her mouth. "We can't do this Logan. Original Cindy and Kendra are going to be back any second."

Logan continued to look into her eyes and smiled when she finally looked into his. "You and I are going to have to go away one weekend by ourselves." At her smile, Logan kissed the tip of her nose, and then rolled off the bed. Just as he was getting up, the door to the room flung open and in came Original Cindy and Kendra.

"Were you hiding under the bed there boo? 'Cause we didn't see you anywhere downstairs."

"Well, I was downstairs. There's the food to prove it." Logan pointed towards the chair that was filled with plates of food.

"Well, I hope we didn't interrupt anything there boo." Cindy had a huge grin on her face, knowing that she had finally caught the two together

"Sorry to disappoint Cindy, but I was just teasing Max about how she's still in bed."

Cindy looked past Logan to Max. "You sure there boo? 'Cause you're lookin' kinda flushed."

Max smiled and climbed out of the bed. "I'm sure. Sorry Cindy, but I'm just famished. But, while you kids eat, I'm gonna take a shower."

*************************

"So Logan, we know that Max and you have been banging the gong for awhile now."

Logan looked up from his food to see Kendra smiling at him. He gave her one of his megawatt grins. "Sorry Kendra, but I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on boo. We all know what's goin' down between you and my homegirl, so spill it."

"Cindy, even if there was something going on between Max and I, I'd never be allowed to be the one to spill it. You're going to have to ask her."

"But hun, you know that Max never tells us anything."

"Yeah boo, you're our best hope to find out what's going on between the two of you."

Logan continued to dig into his food. "Well then, Max has taught me well, because I'm not going to say anything either."

"Are you two bugging my roommate?" Max leaned up against the wall fresh from her shower, and crossed her arms.

"Not at all. Even if we were, your boy ain't tellin' us a thing." Cindy looked at Logan to see if she could get any kind of reaction out of him, but all he gave her was another one of his smiles before he looked at Max and gave her the same one.

Max raised an eyebrow at Logan. "You droppin' a dime about us while I was gone?"

"Of course not."

Max smiled, and walked over to where the group was sitting on the floor eating their breakfasts. "So, you kids leave me anything?" Max sat down next to Original Cindy and reached for the plate that still had a lid on it. Opening it up, she saw it was packed with eggs, toast and bacon. Sitting in front of her was a tall Styrofoam cup that she realized, once she opened it, was filled with coffee. She took a long swig, and promptly dug into her meal.

"So Max, what are Logan and I going to do while you and Cindy are working today?"

Not looking up from her meal, Max answered Kendra. "Why don't you ask him? I'm sure he has something planned out for you."

Kendra looked expectantly at Logan who was now getting up off the floor and gathering the empty dishes. 

"I'll tell you once these two leave so they don't get jealous of what they're going to be missing."

Kendra looked at her two friends and gave them a smug grin. She jumped up and looked at Logan excitedly. "Really? You have something planned for us already?"

Logan chuckled and grinned at how excited Kendra was already and she didn't even know what she was up to that day. _I guess Max was right when she said that_ _Kendra hadn't been anywhere but Seattle. She'll have a great time today. _"Of course I do. You don't think that we'd just sit around the hotel all day while these two get to go out and see the town, do you?"

A sound that could only be described as a squeal came from Kendra as she ran towards the door. "I have to get changed. Oh! Should I wear anything in particular?"

Logan could only laugh at her. "Wear whatever you want. I'll meet you down at your room."

Kendra ran out of the room towards her own, leaving everyone to laugh at her giddiness.

"That girl's got way too much energy this early in the morning." Cindy watched as Kendra bounded down the hall like a small child.

Max raised her eyebrows. "Tell me about it." Max got up from her spot on the floor and looked at Cindy. "You ready to go?"

"Damn straight I am. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can scope out this city's finest."

Max laughed at her friend. "Aiight. Let's go." As Cindy started heading out the door, Max turned back to Logan. "You going to be ok with Kendra all day?"

"Oh yeah. We're going to have fun. You two go. Have fun. I'll see you later."

"Yeah. Later."

No sooner were they out the door, Logan could hear Cindy lay into Max.

"So boo, you look kinda tired. Even for you. Did you and Logan get busy last night?" 

"Oh yeah, I was diggin' him out all night."

Logan shook his head and smiled. _That's my girl._

*****************************

"Well that was a bust."

"At least we got a free trip to New York out of it."

"I guess, but Normal's goin' to blow an artery when he finds out about this."

"True dat. It'll be funny as hell though."

Max and Cindy started on their way back to the hotel. It turned out that the people in New York had thought that Jam Pony was a different type of messenger service. As in one where girls give a message of love to guys. They had been extremely happy with Original Cindy and Max until they found out that they actually did deliver messages. They got a few of their own in the form of words when Original Cindy had found out what was going on. The people had then told the two girls that Jam Pony wasn't what they were interested in, but thanked them for making the trip down. Max had been ready to let some fists fly with the way that the bosses were leering at her and Cindy, but she decided that it would be more worth while to just leave.

As they continued down the street and finally made it to the hotel, Cindy turned to Max. "Now the only thing that'll make this trip totally worth while is if you give Original Cindy the 411 on you and Logan."

"Girl, you gotta stop dippin'"

Cindy held up her hands. "Aiight, aiight. But one of these days you'll let something slip."

Max rolled her eyes and shook her head. They climbed out of the elevator and headed towards Max's room. "Do you think that Kendra and Logan are back yet?"

"We'll see in a bit."

Max and Cindy came around the corner to her room, and saw that the door was open. Right away, Kendra's voice could be heard.

"That's like the third game in a row!"

"Hey! What's up?"

Kendra turned around to see her two friends walking in the door. "Logan's beating me at chess." Kendra turned back to Logan. "How did you get so good?"

Logan looked up at Max and smiled. "I guess you could say I've had a lot of practice."

Max looked at Cindy who was raising an eyebrow to her. "What? It's no secret that Logan and I always play chess. I tell you that all the time!"

In a tone that sounded like she didn't believe a word that Max had said, Cindy replied. "Aiight boo."

"So how was your guys' day?"

"Girl, don't even get me started on that one."

Logan looked up in surprise at Cindy and Max. "Didn't go as expected then?"

"Original Cindy don't even want to talk about that mistake of a day. All I can say is, at least we got the trip for free."

Logan furrowed his brow in confusion. "What do you mean? What happened?"

Max walked forward so that she could sit on the bed. "Well, we got there and they showed us around the place and everything, and then took us back into one of their meeting rooms, where we found out that they weren't in the delivery service per se. They were more into the booty call business. Somehow they thought that that's what we did. We spoke some words and promptly left."

Logan raised his eyebrows. "Wow. Sounds like you two had an interesting day then."

"Ya know, the only good part about it was when we took some time for ourselves and found some hotties like you wouldn't believe."

Logan chuckled at Cindy. "I take it you and Max hit some of the clubs?"

"Sure did boo. Great way to work off the tension of a day like today. Sorry we didn't come ta get ya Kendra, but we were kinda on the other side of town. How was your day by the way?"

"So much fun."

Max leaned forward in interest. "Oh yeah? What'd you two do?"

Kendra started grinning like an idiot. "Well, first of all we went to a baseball game, and it was so much fun, because afterwards, Logan got us into the clubhouse, and we got to hang out with all the players. And Max, let me tell you, there were some fine lookin' guys there. I swear, if I had been by myself, well, I wouldn't have been for two long."

Both Max and Cindy snorted at their friend. No matter where she was, she was always up for banging the gong.

"And then, we went out to dinner at this really nice restaurant. I guess before the Pulse it was really popular. I think it was called the Russian Tea Room or something like that. And then after that, Logan took me to this old movie theatre, and we watched a movie, and then I got to kiss Logan."

"Excuse me? A sista didn't hear that right." Original Cindy couldn't hide the surprise in either her voice or on her face. "You kissed Logan? What's up with that? No offense there boo." She looked at Logan and smiled. 

"None taken." Logan looked at Max who was giving him a look of confusion, but as quickly as it was there, it was gone as she continued to listen to what Kendra had to say.

"Yeah, these guys were totally harassing me after the movie, and the only way they left me alone was when Logan grabbed me and kissed me. I guess then they realized that I wasn't interested."

"I guess not. Wow, it sounds like you two had an interesting day as well." Max stretched out on the bed on her stomach, yawning in the process.

Cindy saw her yawn, and did the same. "You said it boo. Come on Kendra, let's get going. We have an early plane to catch." 

Kendra climbed up off the floor and went over to Logan to give him a hug. "Thank you Logan. I can see why Max likes you so much. If I knew that she wouldn't kill me, I'd put the moves on you." Kendra pulled back and followed Cindy out the door, leaving Logan with a grin on his face.

"Goodnight you two!" 

"Yeah, goodnight!"

Cindy and Kendra left, leaving Max and Logan alone together for another night. Logan crawled on the floor over to the bed so that he was face to face with Max.

"So what's this about you kissing Kendra? I thought you only saved that for me."

Logan leaned in and kissed Max right on the lips. "You know I do babe."

Max pushed herself up into a sitting position on the bed. "Did Kendra leave anything here of hers?"

Logan looked around, but saw nothing. "No, why?"

"Is the door locked?"

Logan grinned. "Yeah."

A seductive smile slowly started forming on Max's lips. "Then come here and show me that you only save yourself for me."

Logan slowly raised up to his full height, all the while keeping his eyes locked on Max's. After a few long moments, he launched himself at her, pinning her to the bed, effectively starting in motion their first time together in a hotel. 

*****************************

"I can't believe that Max and Logan took coach over first class and let us have the first class tickets. This is something that I've only ever dreamed about." Kendra leaned back in her plush chair, reveling in the leg room that she had as well as all the food and drink she could possibly want, brought to her whenever she wanted it.

"Tell me about it. Why don't you and Original Cindy go back and pay a visit to our less fortunate friends."

"Ok. Let's take them some pillows."

Original Cindy and Kendra got up from their seats and headed towards the back of the plane. As Cindy passed the curtain separating first class from coach, she spotted her two friends. "Ah Kendra, those two don't be needin' any pillows."

"Why? Do they have some already?"

"Ya'll could say that. Come on, let's go back and see what kind of dessert item we can score for ourselves." Cindy turned around and headed back towards her seat.

Kendra stayed at the curtain to see what Original Cindy had seen. When she saw her two friends, she knew right away why Cindy had left them alone. There they sat, fully asleep, Max with her head resting on Logan's shoulder and her one hand across his heart, while he had his head leaning against hers, and his one arm draped across her shoulders. _I guess they do have their own pillows. _Kendra smiled at the sight and went back to her seat to see what chocolate delight Cindy had managed to get for them.


End file.
